duesouthfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria's Secret, Part 2
Victoria's Secret, Part 2 is the twenty-first episode of Due South's first season. Storyline: Fraser's attempts to help Victoria Metcalf go horribly awry when she begins manipulating him and Ray, seeking vengeance upon him for her incarceration. Original Air Date: May 11, 1995 Written and Directed by Paul Haggis Synopsis Victoria Metcalf disappears after murdering Jolly, though the crime scene unit finds the bullet embedded in a tree near the zoo parking lot. She returns to Fraser's apartment that night, insisting that she will be tried and imprisoned yet again for the murder. Fraser affirms his resolve to help her and speaks to an attorney, who arranges a plea bargain with State's Attorney Louise Saint Laurent. Several hours pass, but Victoria still doesn't show up at the police station and seems to have vanished from Fraser's apartment building as well - along with all her fingerprints. The ghost of Robert Fraser reappears to convince his son that Victoria isn't coming. Ray receives a ballistics report which shows that Jolly and Diefenbaker were both shot by the same gun; Fraser and Ray head back to the former's apartment to find his RCMP service revolver missing, along with six of its bullets. Ray is then summoned to a meeting with Internal Affairs. Staff Sergeant Mears contacts Fraser to tell him that his people found $10,000 under the floorboards in his father's cabin after it burnt down. Fraser is then brought into an interrogation room with Saint Laurent and Gardino. In separate grillings, Fraser and Ray learn that they have been spending stolen cash - money that Victoria and her partners took in the robbery - which she slipped into Fraser's wallet. They also learn that by all accounts, Victoria Metcalf died in a car accident only a couple of months ago. Shop owners who received the stolen money unanimously pick Fraser out of a lineup, and Ray is suspended (though Lieutenant Welsh omits to take his gun along with his shield). Following separate trails, Fraser, Ray, Huey, Gardino and Welsh are unable to find any evidence that Victoria even came to Chicago - though Ray obtains a phone record which shows a call to Jolly's hotel room from his house, twenty minutes before they reached the zoo. In the meantime, a disguised Victoria arranges an exchange of black-market diamonds with a shady character in a confessional booth. Welsh, searching the zoo, spots Fraser's gun at the bottom of the polar bear pool. Fraser identifies it as his weapon without hesitation, and he is arrested for murder. Ray bails him out and takes him home; Victoria calls one of his neighbours to tell him where to meet her. When they meet, Victoria tries to convince Fraser to go away with her, but he declines. She then coldly tells him that she has stashed another $25,000 in a locker, the key to which is at Ray's house, and she threatens to call Internal Affairs. Fraser bolts, but finding Ray's house unoccupied, he tears it apart until he finds the key inside a snow globe. Victoria calls again, threatening again to call Internal Affairs if Fraser doesn't move the diamonds for her. Unaware that he has already found the key, she hangs up and makes the call. Fraser leaves a note for Ray on Diefenbaker's cage in the animal hospital, and then proceeds to the meeting with the black marketeers with more stolen money. When they identify it as such, he dodges their bullets to escape with Victoria, puts the diamonds in her bag and slips the locker key in at the same time, but still refuses to leave town with her. Victoria draws a gun - Ray's backup gun - and is about to shoot him, but instead kisses him one last time before shoving him out of the car. Fraser pursues her to the train station and meets Ray. Victoria tries to open a locker containing her luggage, but the key doesn't fit; a helpful baggage porter opens the locker beside it and takes out a suitcase, which Victoria denies being hers. When she draws on him, he drops the suitcase and spills the stolen $25,000 all over the floor; seeing Fraser and Ray across the concourse, Victoria opens fire and makes a mad dash for a train platform. Giving chase, Fraser catches her just before she boards the train, and scatters the diamonds on the platform. He quietly takes the gun from Victoria, but still doesn't respond to her pleas to come with her as she boards the departing train. At the last minute he starts to run after her as Ray, Welsh, Huey, and Gardino come running. Convinced that he sees a gun in her hand, Ray takes aim, and opens fire just as Fraser jumps on the train with Victoria - and hits him squarely in the back. Fraser falls off the train as a horrified Ray rushes to his side and a despaired Victoria departs, never to be seen again. Delirious, Fraser starts to recite the same poem Victoria recited to him on Fortitude Pass. Cast * Melina Kanakaredes as Victoria Metcalf * Lee Purcell as Louise Saint Laurent * Deborah Rennard as Dr. Esther Pearson * Gordon Pinsent as Robert Fraser * David Calderisi as Mr. Vecchio * Victor Ertmanis as Staff Sgt. Mears * Joe Lisi as Lennox * Bruce McFee as Moran * Sam Moses as Mr. Mustafi Memorable Quotes Pop Vecchio: You'll never see that money again. Ray Vecchio: Pop, I'm warnin' you, stay out of this. Pop Vecchio: I leave you my house, this is what you do with it! Ray Vecchio: Don't you have things to do in hell or wherever you are? Pop Vecchio: Purgatory. For my sins I gotta watch you make stupid mistakes. And who gave you permission to use my pool table? Ray Vecchio: Give it a rest, Pop! Benton Fraser: You should take the deal. Ray Vecchio: I haven't been offered one. Benton Fraser: You should take it anyway. Ray Vecchio: Hey, Benny...not in your lifetime. Fraser Sr.: She's not coming back to you! Why in God's name would you want her to? Benton Fraser: (sobbing) Because...because I need...oh, God! Fraser Sr.: You're not going to get it. Sometimes in life all you need is that second chance...and that's the one thing you're not going to have. Soundtrack * Fumbling Towards Ecstasy by Sarah MacLachlan from her 1993 album Fumbling Towards Ecstasy (canvas scene). Category:Episodes Category:Season 1